boofvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Alberto Garcia
Alberto Garcia is a young european man who now plays basketball strictly as a hobby. He furthered his education to get a career, eventually escaping Boofville. He plays for several tournaments and leagues on his spare time. Personality Alberto generally keeps a life to himself and an open life to obnoxiously talk about. Extremely competitive and tenacious, he wasn't respected or liked in the Boofville basketball community due to his immediate realization that Boofville basketball was nothing short of awful. The Alberto Way The Alberto Way is a style of communicating that negates the need to spare feelings. While appearing cautious, Alberto and Keyshawn have found this approach to have satisfying results. Fellowships * Dan (step-father) Alberto and Dan never saw eye to eye. When Alberto moved out of his parents house, he would never speak to Dan again. * Grey (mentor) Grey can be held partially responsible for Alberto's growth as a basketball player. Grey activated Alberto's competitive nature when they first met by telling Alberto how bad he was at the sport. Alberto would eventually prove him wrong over and over again. Alberto became Grey's success story. * Melvin Alberto and Melvin eventually saw eye to eye after a long history of confrontation. After a lot of time spent together, success plans, etc, they decided to go separate ways and eventually molded into successful individuals, defeating the reason for them to disagree. Relationships * Tanya Green Alberto and Tanya dated for six months. After the distance problems, family collisions, and friend collisions, the two decided to end the relationship. History Alberto moved to Boofville in 2012. He met Terell as soon as he began attending BVA. He wouldn't meet Marcus until a year later. He met Melvin in his 10th grade year, and finally met Keyshawn in 11th. He began trying to play basketball in 10th grade, but never started playing organized basketball until the end of his 12th grade year. The Dunk Journey Alberto began basketball with fantasies of dunking. As him and Marcus began playing on a smaller hoop, which Alberto didn't know was small due to him never playing, he made it his mission to dunk on that hoop. After many failed attempts, he finally got his first dunk on this small hoop after angrily pushing his way through the air after a collection of missed 3 point shots. He began consistently dunking on this hoop, but the hoop was torn down. His fantasy was shut down with no footage to show for it. The only way he could maintain his relevance in the basketball community was to dunk on 10 foot rims, rather than the 8 foot one that was torn down. This happened in 2013. His journey to dunk would be forgotten for a while. The Journey would rise again at the end of 2016, when Alberto and Keyshawn joined forces. When they first teamed up, Alberto couldn't even skim the rim with his fingertips. With a few months of correcting his jumping form, he finally started working on his legs in the end of November and caught his first true dunk in December. The first dunk was a one hand tip in dunk off of a lob pass from Keyshawn in the BVA courts. From there, Alberto rose to become the only true resident of Boofville to be able to dunk. From training in the gym, to hundreds of attempts, Alberto became consistently able to dunk.